Marx
Marx '''is the true main antagonist of Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra, along with being a supporting ally in Kirby Star Allies. A manipulative jester, his plans for world domination have been put on hold, but who knows for how long... Background Awhile ago, the sun and the moon began to fight with each other, seemingly out of nowhere. Desperate to stop the clash, Kirby consulted his "friend", Marx, who insisted that Kirby wish on the Galactic NOVA to stop the conflict. Making his way throughout the galaxy, Kirby finally reached NOVA, only for Marx to butt in and steal the wish himself, revealing that HE got the sun and moon to fight specifically for the wish. Ultimately, Kirby prevailed, but Marx fused with the destroyed NOVA and created an all new evil, Marx Soul. Even this was no match for Kirby, however, and Marx was seemingly obliterated forever. That is, until he turned up as an ally in Star Allies, seemingly renouncing his evil ways...for now. Stats '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level, higher as Marx Soul (Capable of fighting with Kirby, who is capable of defeating Claycia, who created seven realms full of stars) | At least Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Kirby, having fought against him at the end of Heroes in Another Dimension. Capable of fighting and defeating the same opponents as Kirby is, including Void Termina.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light '''(Capable of reacting to Kirby's attacks, who can react while piloting the Warp Star to the edge of the galaxy) | '''Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to Kirby. Capable of defeating Void Termina, whose weakened parts move at this speed.) Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '''(Survived being cut in half by Kirby) | At least '''Multi-Solar System Level (Can take attacks from Kirby, Void Termina, and other opponents that can harm them.) Hax: Plant Manipulation, Toon Force, Invulnerability, Illusion Creation, Summoning, Intangibility, Morality Manipulation, Purification, Healing, Power Bestowal, Stat Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Fourth Wall Awareness, Durability Negation, Creation, Body Control, Reality Warping, Paint Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation Intelligence: At least Above Average, Low '''as Marx Soul (Manipulated Kirby into finding NOVA so he could gain ultimate power. Marx Soul is completely insane) '''Stamina: High (Able to fight off many powerful enemies in a row in The Ultimate Choice.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * Flight: Can fly by using his wings he can generate from his body. * Healing: '''Through the use of Tomatoes and Maxim Tomatoes. * '''Darkness Manipulation: '''Marx can create a series of dark balls from his eyes that damage enemies. * '''Plant Manipulation: '''Can spawn seeds that turn into damaging spiky plants. * '''Toon Force: '''Can recover from being squished flat or turned into a flaming shish-kebab in seconds. * '''Invulnerability: '''With Invincibility Candy or phasing into his shadow. * '''Summoning: '''Can throw Friend Hearts at essences to turn them into allies Marx summons. * '''Creation: '''Can create several explosive balls or his own version of the Star Allies Sparkler. * '''Morality Manipulation: '''Marx can throw Friend Hearts at enemies and force said enemies to become Marx's allies. Can also resist the effects of the Jamba Hearts, which do a similar thing but for evil. Those only ones who resist are those of the purest evil, who are merely damaged instead of morally changed. * '''Fourth Wall Awareness: '''Done in the Kirby manga. * '''Power Bestowal: '''All who are hit by the Friend Hearts gain the ability to do so as well. * '''Purification: '''Scaling from Kirby, whose giant Friend Heart cured the corrupted Jambastion Mages and Hyness afflicted by darkness. * '''Reality Warping: '''Via absorbing NOVA's power. * '''Durability Negation: '''Some attacks are capable of damaging enemies even if they guard against it. * '''Stat Manipulation: '''Power-Up Hearts allow Marx to boost his strength, speed, and defense by 5 stages each. * '''Teleportation * Elemental Enhancements: '''Dark Meta Knight can infuse his ball with the elements of ice, fire, water, wind, and electricity. * 'Non-Physical Interaction: '''Can harm the incorporeal Void Soul. * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Can create an icy bomb which splits in two directions. Resists the cold of Blizzno Moon. * '''Black Hole Creation/Body Control: '''Marx can split his body in two and create a black hole in the space between, before reforming himself. * '''Paint Manipulation: '''Marx can turn himself into several drops of paint that fall on the enemy, before reforming himself. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''Can make his riding balls explode. Techniques * '''Jester Ball Ride: '''Marx summons a Jester Ball, which is functionally similar to Kirby's Bomb. Unlike Kirby's Bomb, it can be ridden indefinitely. With ice, Marx can cross lava on the ball. With wind, the ball floats him upward when he jumps. With water, the ball can roll across lava. And with electricity, the ball leaves a spark trail on water. * '''Prank Kick: '''Marx will trap and trample on the enemy, ultimately kicking them away. When powered up with fire, ice, electricity, water, or wind, the enemy Marx kicks will have that property when it hits something. * '''Time-Bomb Jester Ball: '''Places a ball on the ground, which can be left to explode or kicked into a foe. * '''Ball Kick Shot: '''Summons and kicks a ball at a high speed that initially travels straight, then may bounce if it does not collide with anything. Blizzard Marx's ball creates a temporary, damaging mass of ice on the floor, wall, or ceiling on which it bounces. Bluster Marx's ball descends more slowly, giving it more air time. Sizzle Marx's ball leaves a small blaze. Splash Marx's ball leaves a small watery burst. Zap Marx's ball leaves a small spark. When the ball explodes, with ice it forms a large crystal batch, with wind it creates a whirlwind, with fire it creates a large firestorm, with water it forms two droplet arcs on either side, and with electricity it summons a lightning bolt. * '''Radiant Flight: '''Marx grows wings and hovers, taking on a more bosslike appearance. The wings can damage enemies. With ice the wings are ice crystals, with wind they are green, with fire they're red, with water they're blue, and with electricity they're electrified. * '''Jester Ball Spit-Drop: '''Drops a more powerful ball straight down in a similar fashion to the freeze bomb from his boss phase. With ice, two large circular projectiles shoot out to either direction from the site of impact and freeze enemies, similar to those from his ''Kirby Super Star boss fight. With wind, summons four cutters of wind like in the Kirby Super Star''boss fight. The ball creates a large whirlwind on impact. With fire, summons two arcing fireballs at the explosion. With water, a thorny cactus like that of the ''Kirby Super Star''boss fight grows from the site of impact. With electricity, shoots two diagonal lightning bolts from the explosion. * '''Black Hole: '''Inhales a large quantity of nearby enemies, if any, and deals massive damage to bosses. * '''Marx Megaspin: '''Performs a unique dipping motion and spews arrow projectiles on the upswing. With ice, icicles are formed along the flight path. The icicles fall to the ground, damaging enemies and creating crystals. With wind, a huge cyclone appears at the end of the Megaspin. Creates gusts behind Rush, traveling a wavy path. With fire, shoots fireballs ahead of Marx. With water, water drops are ejected during flight. With electricity, shoots electrified arrows resembling those of the ''Kirby Super Star boss fight. All these apply to Rush as well. * '''Marx Flip Ultima: '''Marx jumps down into the ground and becomes an invulnerable shadow for up to four seconds. He then blasts upwards in a Shadow Uppercut. With ice, four huge ice stalagmites are formed on the ground. With wind, multiple large gusts are left behind as Marx ascends from the ground, which let Marx travel higher. With fire, four fireballs burst out of the ground with Marx. With water, six water drops burst out of the ground. With electricity, four lightning bolts burst out, two of which run parallel to the ground. * '''Rush: '''Marx charges forwards surrounded by a rainbow aura. This can be chained in succession with other presses of B, transition into a Marx Megaspin with ↑ + ↓ + B, or transition to a Marx Flip Ultima with ↓ + B. * '''Teleport * Laser Eyeball: '''Marx grows his eyes to enormous size, and then shoots a series of lasers in a pattern from the pores in his eyes. * '''Darkness Eyeball: '''Marx creates a series of dark orbs from his eyes that damage enemies. * '''Crescent Blades: '''Appear in sets of four from his body in a diagonal pattern. * '''Shadow Attack: '''After finishing his attacks, Marx hides as a shadow below the enemy, and then rushes upward when they least expect it. * '''Giant Laser: '''A laser Marx shoots from his mouth. * '''Burning Veins: '''Marx creates a series of red veins around him that burn on contact. Equipment * '''Ball: '''Marx's personal ball he rides around on, which he kicks around to attack enemies. * '''Dream Rod: '''Allows Marx to summon Dream Friends Key '''Pre-Star Allies | Post Star Allies Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Comparable to Kirby, who cracked Planet Popstar in half (outright destroying it in the manga), and outswam the pull of a black hole. * Fought against the Star Allies in Heroes in Another Dimension's Ending. Speed/Reactions * Superior to Knuckle Joe, who created a shockwave that traveled through Planet Popstar in seconds. * Comparable to Meta Knight, who flew across the galaxy in seconds to meet NOVA. Durability/Endurance * Survived getting cut in half multiple times over the course of his life. Skill/Intelligence * Tricked Kirby into helping him summon NOVA * Cheated death multiple times. * Gained Kirby's trust despite trying to kill him. Powerscaling * Kirby: Has kept up with him on several occasions. * Meta Knight * Bandana Dee * King Dedede * Magolor * Susie * Dark Meta Knight * Gooey * Three Mage-Sisters * Ribbon and Adeleine * Taranza * Rick, Kine, and Coo * Daroach (All of them are Dream Friends comparable to Marx in their role in the game, and thus all of them should be on the same level) Weaknesses * Marx Soul requires preparation to work. * After attacking, he has a tendency to leave himself vulnerable before he teleports. * Getting thrown into NOVA. Sources Kirby Wiki Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: VS Magolor (Kirby) - Magolor's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: Category:Villains Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Healing Users Category:Flight Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Multi-Solar System Level Category:Toon Force Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Reality Warpers